Integrated circuit fabrication can comprise a front-end-of-line process where, for example, one or more electrical devices, such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc., are patterned onto a semiconductor wafer. Integrated circuit fabrication can comprise a back-end-of-line process where, for example, electrical devices are interconnected on the semiconductor wafer.